


Bloodied

by MoonPudding



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonPudding/pseuds/MoonPudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for a 1,000-words challenge with a friend. I edited it a little, so it's probably a little over that now. I hope you enjoy, however!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bloodied

**Author's Note:**

> written for a 1,000-words challenge with a friend. I edited it a little, so it's probably a little over that now. I hope you enjoy, however!

She grits her teeth as she places a hand over the wound that's forming quickly on her stomach, biting back a squeak of pain. She swings at her enemy with the lance that's in her free hand, slicing open his throat with practiced precision that even her own clumsiness can't hinder. Satisfied that he's felled now, she turns to take a glance over the lands, making sure her compatriots are fine. There's Gaius, avoiding swords left and right, grumbling to himself... There's Panne, kicking enemies to and fro, even proceeding to use her front paws to claw at them, taking them off guard. It must be hard for their enemies to deal with a Taguel, indeed...

Her horse is over there, and the sweet thing is pandering around, acting as a shield for her friend, who is quite fragile but a rather talented healer, and not to mention, the sister of her captain. Lissa shouts a war cry at an oncoming solider, startling him into pausing momentarily to double-check that she's unarmed. This serves as a cue for the horse who's guarding her to bellow out a loud neigh as it charges at him, rapidly turning at the last moment to deliver a painful hind kick to his face, sending blood shooting across the ground and sky. Lissa nods to herself, gives the horse a thank-you and a pet on the face, and turns to the horse's owner, expression turning ghastly as soon as she catches sight of the Pegasus Knight.

"Oh- Sumia! Let me heal--"

"No, go heal others, they need it more!" she scolds gently, pushing away Lissa's staff and trying to appear confident. She wonders if she imagined the paling of Lissa's face, or if that was just a conveniently-timed flash from a mage's spell somewhere. "What about Gaius, over there?"

"He's fine," Lissa says smoothly without even looking, a quite unamused expression on her face. "You know him, he won't get hit if he can help it. His candy's too valuable."

"What about-"

"Stop, Sumia, it's fine. I'll go check around the field," Lissa says while she pats Sumia's horse as Sumia slowly wanders over, "But I expect you to let me heal you afterward. Don't get hurt more." After sticking out her tongue, the princess finally wanders off, leaving the equine to nicker slightly in worry.

Running her tongue over her teeth, Sumia dares to take her hand off her injury, wincing as the pain shoots back thanks to the friction. Glancing at her hand, she sees that it is completely soaked in blood, undoubtedly warm though she can't quite feel it, as her hand has fallen asleep from the force she was exerting. Shaking her hand a bit, she feels slightly sick, but there's no time for that--this is a battle she's in, and by the Gods' Thunder, she's not going to give in to a bit of blood-loss.

Inspecting the wound closer, she sees that it's actually quite deep, and pain is starting to become dull. Well, that's definitely a bad sign, she thinks, but takes in a deep breath before she exhales. Okay, don't panic, she tells herself, and grips her lance tightly with both hands, feeling it slip slightly in her bloodied hand.

She hears her horse let out a whinny behind her, and immediately reacts with a spin on her heel, brandishing her spear -

"Whoah there, I'm sorry!" The offending perpetrator holds up their hands, and Sumia doesn't doubt that the poor thing's heart is probably hammering away in that cloaked chest. Truth be told, her own heart is hammering away too, but she can't hear it over the din that's around her.

"I just saw Lissa yelling at you, and - I had to - fight off an archer before I - could come over..."

Robin's voice is broken up with panting; it sounds like Robin has been run ragged, but Sumia smiles regardless, and shifts in an attempt to conceal her wound by leaning forward on her lance ever so slightly. Her horse comes up in front of her, as if attempting to assist this endeavor. 

"You-" the tactician gasps before taking a few deep breaths, finally straightening up and no longer struggling to breathe, "got hurt, didn't you, let me see..."

"No," answers Sumia sharply. "We'll tend to my wounds after this battle - winning it is so much more important than the injuries of one simple Pegasus Knight." She says this with a gentle warm smile, although she fears she accidentally let some of her pain show, for a worry-stricken look emerges on the Grandmaster's face.

"I'm fine!" insists Sumia, "I've had worse! Once, I fell off of my Pegasus from about fifty feet high........" She trails off, biting down on her tongue to stop a loud yelp of pain. In one fluid motion, her companion had moved her horse aside gently, and was now poking at the wound as gently as possible.

"You should-"

"Stop, Robin."

"Why?"

"The battle is more important at the moment," says Sumia with a firm voice, and she wipes her bloodied hand on her dress before quickly clambering onto her Pegasus' back, drops of blood flecking amongst its feathers and fur.

* * *

The next time Sumia regains consciousness, she recognizes it as the inside of the Barracks. There's a quilt on the ground beneath herself, and she sits up to realize that there's quite a bit of blood pooling on it around her midsection, and - oh, right. Ouch. She groans and places a hand on her wound, trying to soothe it, then glances around. A quick look at the window tells her that it is early morning, and another look around tells her that it is quite empty in here. Just her. 

She hears bickering from outside - Lissa and Robin. She can make out that they're talking about what to do with her, and she sighs, the noise one of relief. Everyone's fine, then. She didn't fail. Armed with this knowledge, Sumia lets herself fall back asleep.


End file.
